edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz's Delphox
Nazz's Delphox was the first Pokemon Nazz received from Professor Sycamore. Personality Like Nazz, Delphox is shown to be nice and very kind to others. She will stand up for the weak and ridicule any jerks if any do. She's ready to go and is always wanting to have fun, even in training, she'll consider it fun and healthy. She likes saying when things are cool and not cool, much like Nazz Overview She was first introduced as a Fennekin in "Happy Trails", when Nazz chose her as her Starter Pokemon for her journey. When Nazz complemented on how cute Fennekin was, she was very pleased and gave her a hug. She then pressed on with Nazz towards Route 1 for the journey to begin. In "Trailing n' Tracking", Fennekin had defeated a wild Metapod and watched as Rolf sniffed the dirt, where she and Nazz were both appalled slightly. In "Growth in Numbers", Fennekin was healed in the Santalune City Pokemon Center alongside Nazz's newly caught Burmy. In "The Evolution Boom", Fennekin was called out to battle against a wild Ralts. Ralts used Confusion and inflicted damage upon Fennekin, but Fennekin counterattacked by using Flame Charge, knocking Ralts's HP into the red zone, allowing for Nazz to capture the wild Ralts. After Ralts was captured, Fennekin evolved into Braixen, earning a hug immediately afterwards. In "Rocky Road", she awoke with Nazz and the other Pokemon when they heard Sarah making a ruckus in the Camphrier Pokemon Center. In "Reflection & Resolution", Braixen was called out to battle against a wild Sawk. Braixen began with Flame Charge and dealt damage, increasing her Speed in the process; however, she was dealt double the damage because of Sawk's Counter. Braixen then used Psybeam, making Sawk sustain more damage as his Counter had no effect. Sawk then dealt damage to Braixen with Double Kick, but the latter used Psybeam, yet Sawk dodged and tried using Low Sweep. Thanks to the Speed increase, Braixen dodged and used Psybeam, defeating Sawk. Braixen then watched as Eevee evolve into Sylveon rather quickly, remarking how fats that Evolution was. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Braixen was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon, where she tried to settle disputes as morale was wavering. She watched as Nazz became an Urban Ranger and cheered when they all decided to build a raft. In "Morals", Braixen was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Couarine City Pokemon Center. She conversed with the Pokemon, as well as comment on Spritzee volving into Aromatisse. In "Scorching Scorn", it was revealed that Braixen defeated Ramos's Weepinbell, and was also Nazz's last Pokemon. She was seen taking a lot of damage from Gogoat's Bulldoze, but Nazz encouraged her and she kept going on, eventually evolving into Delphox. Upon evolving, Delphox learned Mystical Fire, and defeated Gogoat with one blow, earning Nazz the Plant Badge. In "Om Towards Victory", Delphox was called out to battle against a wild Druddigon on Victory Road. Druddigon wished for a fair fight, and so the battle commenced with Delphox dodging Night Slash, and she soon went on the offensive with Psyshock, but to her shock, Druddigon's Night Slash defelcted all of the beams. Using the shock to his advantage, Druddigon attacked and dealt a blow to her with Night Slash. Later on, Delphox was seen using her Psychia and smashed Druddigon into the wall. With all of the damage dealt, Druddigon was seen with debris and rock falling nto him. Though he was stuck, Delphox and Nazz didn't fight any longer as they chose to help out and use Psychic to lift the heavy rocks and free Druddigon. After he was saved, Delphox accepted his thanks, and was caught off guard and shocked when Druddigon insisted on coming along. She turned towards Nazz and signaled for Druddigon to be captured and sent to the PC, with Delphox looking satisfied. In "The War is Over", it was revealed Delphox battled against the Champion's Pokemon, but lost at one point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Delphox and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Flamethrower * Psychic * Fire Blast * Psyshock Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fire Type Category:Psychic Type